This invention relates to a wall bracket of the kind adapted to support a front edge of a shelf from a wall. More particularly, the invention is directed to a wall bracket having integral wall anchors molded to it to provide a unitary overall construction.
In the prior art there is an abundance of wall brackets, including wall brackets adapted to support shelves. There are also means to attach wall brackets to a wall. The wall brackets of the prior art include a wall bracket having a cradle joined to a back plate with holes through the back plate to receive screws or other mounting means. Among the mounting means available are a variety of wall anchors that include fingers expandable laterally upon the insertion of a screw-like member. However, these prior art devices do not have the advantages of the unitary wall bracket of this invention.